Chaos
'"Chaos" '''is the forty-first and finale episode of ''Fantasyland, the third season, and the 68th episode overall. It was narrated by Rhys, airing on April 25, 2014. In the finale episode, Castor and Pollux declare war on the monarchs, but with forces on all sides fighting, the only predictable element is the unpredictability. The Episode ICICLE CREEK Sasha watched as the palace guards carried Noah's lifeless body from the room. The sun was rising. She had to get back to the Spell Room. She had to do something. By now, they could all be dead. She took Noah's gun with her. In the hallway, she started for the same passage that brought them to the Spell Room. The rug was pulled back. The hatch was locked. Sasha groaned. "Need help?" Sasha turned around. Her heart filled with dread. She screamed. SPELL ROOM Christiana and Xander were running out of patience. The Emperor was sprawled on the ground, still shrieking. Niall, still handcuffed to him, was trying to assuage the wound. Tamara and Dmitri continued to yell. Everyone else was panicking. And Grant was unconscious. They took too many hostages. And Sasha was still out there. She could come in at any moment. She could be armed. They needed to move, to change locations. How would they transport eight people? "The potion!" Christiana hissed. Xander's face broke into a smile. Of course. They still had small doses of the substance left from when the poisoned Niall. They could pound it into a sort of scent. But where would they go? Frontierland, the Gingerbread Empire, and Tomorrowland were actively seeking the missing monarchs. "Castor and Pollux" were Public Enemies #1. "We could get rid of a few now." Xander nodded. It was a good idea. "Which ones?" Christiana looked at the prisoners. The only important ones were Niall and the Emperor. "Why not just kill them all now?" Xander agreed. It was infinitely easier. He pulled out his dagger. His eyes locked on his first victim. He charged. CASTLE FORECOURT Sasha disembarked from the carriage. She ran into the castle. She was followed. SPELL ROOM Xander lunged at Dmitri. Dmitri dodged the first stab, but the punch connected with his throat. Dmitri scrambled to the back of the cell, away from Xander. Tamara was shrieking wildly. Xander turned on her. He tossed his knife at her head. Edward shot up his good arm. The knife impaled his arm, inches from Tamara's screaming face. Niall felt herself getting weaker. Edward was losing pints of blood. Gallifreyan and Katarina, tied at the cauldron, tried to inch away from Xander. They were stopped by Christiana. She shot twice at them, but she missed both times. Her hands were shaking. The third time she shot, she hit the ropes. They fell to the floor. In seconds, Tamara was tackling Xander. Gall and Katarina were on Christiana. They drove her up the ruins up the back wall. Gall noticed a key around Christiana's waist. Thinking it might be for the cell door, she ripped it off and tossed it behind her. Tamara kicked it to Dmitri and Dugood. Xander now drew his gun and shot wildly. Two bullets struck Dugood's shoulder and Tamara's leg. No one wavered. Xander lifted Tamara with one final grunt and slammed her to the floor. Her hand fell to the side, unconscious. Xander ran to assist his sister. Christiana was fighting off Katarina and Galli, who were attempting to get her to fall off the back wall. She pointed her gun first at Gall, then Katarina. "Who's first?" she spat. But Katarina kicked her in the stomach, grabbed the gun, and shot Christiana in the foot. She jumped in the air, and fell into the pit. Xander arrived just in time to see her wide eyes connect with sharp-as-fooq stalagmites, impaling her heart, liver, and brain, and sending blood splattering the cave walls. Her bones fell like puzzle pieces to the ground, clattering like dice at a game of Yahtzee. Xander punched Katarina. She didn't move. She kicked him in da ballz. He didn't move. Yeah. These guys are just that evil. Gall grabbed the gun and pointed it at Xander. She moved back to solid ground. Xander pointed his gun at Gall. Niall dragged Edward to safety under the table. Grant was coming to, a knife wedged in the chair inches above him. Dmitri and Dugood had just opened their cell. Dmitri found a gun on the table and pointed it at Xander too. Xander drew another gun and pointed it at Dugood. Gall pointed at Xander. Dmitri pointed at Xander. Xander pointed at Tamara and Dugood. No one said anything. Stalemate. *pause for dramatic effect* Five gunshots rang out. Gall watched as Xander's shirt changed from white to red. He choked, blood gushed from his mouth. He stepped forward, but slipped. He faceplanted. Katarina walked over, seized his head, and kicked him in the face. His nose went to the back of his head. His teeth cracked like a broken mirror. She lifted the 200 pound man with one hand and threw him into the pit. "Who did that?" Gall asked. Galli didn't fire. Dmitri didn't fire. Xander didn't even fire. Who fired? *pause for more dramatic effect* "Oh. My. God." "SASHA!" Sasha ran into the room, a large smile plastered on her face. She hugged Niall, Dugood, and Grant. But she wasn't holding a gun. Two people were . In the doorway, holding two smoking guns, were Sasha's Keepers. ICICLE CREEK Sasha ran from her Keepers. They were chasing her, begging her to stop. Sasha rounded the corner and crashed into a display case. The Keepers caught her. She tried to fight them, but they were too strong. They dragged her into a room. She closed her eyes and waited for death. She heard the sound of liquid hitting the floor. My blood, she thought. But then a soft, warm towel touched her face. Then, she was hugged. "Oh, Sasha!" She opened her eyes. These were her Keepers. This was them. Why weren't they killing her? "We've been so worried!" her Father said. "You hate me," Sasha said stupidly. Her Keepers frowned. "We've been protective," her Mother defended. Sasha stared. "We'll explain," her Father said. And he did. Their names are Melanie and Patrick. Patrick was the King's closest friend. When the prophecy was told, they took Sasha in. They renamed her Cara and took refuge in a fake magic shop on Main Street. This was so the Queen could see her child from the Castle. Sasha was raised with their 11 year old son, Emilio. She was 2 when she was put in their care. When she was 3, everything changed. The Queen made a controversial business deal with a neighboring kingdom, putting Patrick's real business, hats, in bankruptcy. He publicly expressed his discontent. Later that month, Xander and Christiana came to the shop. They mistook Patrick's dissatisfaction for rage, and suggested putting an end to Sasha. This was strange, for the two prophets for loved throughout the kingdom. They pushed on, insisting that they kill the child. They left a suitcase with 5 million credits. They kept the money, and ignored Xander and Christiana. Until they got a letter. Xander was coming to check on the child. In other words, they wanted to make sure she was dead. They needed to get away. They packed up in a hurry and fled to find a temporary home. They told Emilio, who was 12, that they'd be back as soon as possible. They find a house in Thicket Woods owned by seven midgets and a slut. They paid for the house and stayed for a week. They sent Xander a letter saying the deed had been done. But they couldn't leave Thicket Woods. If they were seen by Xander or Christiana, they would be punished and Sasha would die. They sent a letter to Emilio, begging him to come out to Storybookland. But he refused. He said he wanted to help. He wanted to stay with the magic shop. And so he did. Sasha was raised in secret, heavily protected. The mine was blown up so that she wouldn't find a way out. There was a way out, however, in the house. She never found it. When she was taken by Noah, Patrick and Melanie freaked. They couldn't risk losing Sasha to Castor and Pollux, who they knew was Christiana and Xander. During the 20 years they spent in Thicket Woods, the Keepers were gathering as much information as possible. They tried communicating Tsereve, but they never got a signal. (because it was destroyed). When they found Sasha in New Orleans Square, they tried to take her back, but they were attacked. Not knowing Noah was a royal child, they tried to get rid of him so that Sasha could be safe. They had been pursuing Sasha ever since in a desperate effort to save her. Sasha stared, absolutely dumbfounded. Her Keepers...trying to save her? Melanie hugged her again. "Now, where are the others?" "The others?" Sasha asked blankly. "Tamara, Dmitri, Darius, Kathryn?" "Darius? Kathryn?" Sasha asked. "Grant's Keepers." Sasha told them how Grant never found his way to his Keepers. He was raised at SWITCH. Sasha's Keepers sighed. "So much went wrong." Sasha sat up. "They're in trouble. My siblings! The Spell Room!" She jumped up. Taking her by the hand, Melanie pulled her daughter out of the palace. Patrick called for a carriage. They were bound for Fantasyland. SPELL ROOM Dugood, Sasha, Grant, Gall, Katarina, Melanie, and Patrick were embracing, joyously laughing, happy that it was all over. Dmitri was leaning over his wife, who was now coming back from unconsciousness. Sasha sadly informed them of Noah's suicide. "He's in a happier place then," Grant said. "We'll have a funeral," Patrick said. He put his arm around Sasha. And for the first time, Sasha didn't knock it off. "Where's Niall?" Dugood asked. She was under the table. The Emperor was resting on her lap. Both his arms were suffering from blood poisoning. He had lost too much at this point. There was no return. He couldn't move. "Niall..." he said. Niall was crying. He rubbed his head against her stomach. She kissed his forehead. "You," he said, "You are my heir." His finger fluttered. She grabbed his hand in hers. "I love you," she said. Edward smiled. "It was a pleasure to do this service for your family." Niall brushed away a tear and looked down at him. His eyes glassed over and then they locked on her. His last breath escaped his lips. Silence fell. Patrick removed his hat. Then everyone bowed. Niall stood. She hooked her arms under Edward. She lifted him. Grant hurried over to help. They carried The Emperor out of the Spell Room. Patrick followed, carrying an injured Tamara. One by one, they filed out. Production Continuity and Story Arcs The episode began in the aftermath of Noah's suicide; Sasha ordered for Noah's body to be carried away for a later burial. Castor and Pollux resorted to killing everyone except for Niall and Edward to make their situation easier. During an attempt to assassinate the Lumiukkess, Edward shielded Tamara from a flying knife, effectively impaling his other arm. He died from blood poisioning, but not before naming Niall as his successor to the throne of the Gingerbread Empire. Pollux was killed when Katarina shot her in the foot, sending her toppling off the cliffs and onto stalagmites. Castor was killed by Sasha's Keepers, revealed to actually be on the side of the monarchs. Sasha's Keepers were revealed by name as Melanie and Patrick, close friends of the royal family and Emilio's parents; they have spent the last few years trying to protect Sasha from the wrath of Castor and Pollux, stopping at nothing to keep her away from DAWN, especially Noah. References Sasha's Keepers found a cottage owned by "seven midgets and a slut," a reference to Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. Trivia *The graphic description of Pollux's death was a joke to movies, TV shows, and books that over-describe gore. *Producers regard Emperor Edward's deaths as one of the most dignified and it remains one of their favorites in terms of writing. Category:Episodes Category:Fantasyland Episodes Category:Finales